


Охота на Грязного Призрака

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), LuckyMary



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - мини [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, M/M, Story within a Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Как Страйк Зимнего Солдата отмывал





	Охота на Грязного Призрака

Совместная тренировка Мстителей и отряда Страйк прошла выше всяческих похвал. Внедренные в свое время в Гидру двойные агенты Рамлоу, Роллинз и Мэй неплохо сработались как с супергероями, так и с новыми бойцами отряда. Даже успели установить приятельские отношения. Поэтому вся большая компания дружно отправилась в столовую Щ.И.Т.а, оккупировав практически все столы и сдвинув их, для удобства общения, вместе. Мстители тоже присоединились. Не хватало пока только Капитана и Зимнего.  
  
— Обалдеть можно, — сказал Сэм. — Барнс со стрижкой, да еще и выбритый, просто настоящий красавчик.  
  
— А ты разве не видел его старые фото? В деле номер семнадцать полно было, — удивилась Романова.  
  
— Так он там совсем другой, а сейчас просто мачо.  
  
— Да-а-а, на Зимнего все лаборантки слюной капали, — сказал Роллинз.  
  
— И не только лаборантки, — хмыкнул Брок. — Уж не знаю, что там Роджерс такого в спальне вытворил, что уговорил его подстричься.  
  
— Барнс же пока в Гидре был, ходил заросший и патлатый, — Старк потрогал свою аккуратную эспаньолку. — Лаборанткам нравился йети? Или мы чего-то не знаем?  
«Старички» Страйка переглянулись и начали дружно ржать.  
  
— Никогда этого не забуду, — подвывала Мэй. — «Слева, слева заходи! Загоняй его на меня!»  
  
— «Поливай его шампунем быстрее! Да не меня поливай!» — хрюкал Роллинз.  
  
— Господи, я думал он нас всех прибьет. Я его трехэтажный мат до сих пор помню, — утирал выступившие слезы Рамлоу.  
  
— Расскажите! Пожалуйста! О чем речь-то? — хором загомонили все.  
  
— Не-е-е, я еще жить хочу. Вот Барнс придет, его просите, — отказался наотрез Брок.  
  
— О чем меня нужно просить? Предупреждаю, у меня расценки высокие, — раздалось с порога.  
  
В столовую вошла «суперпарочка». Сейчас, когда они стояли рядом, оба с короткими стрижками, гладко выбритые, в черных тактических брюках и черных футболках, всем было видно, насколько они гармонично смотрятся; казалось невозможным представить их отдельно друг от друга.  
  
— Да вот тут странные намеки делают твои бывшие «согидринники», — ответил Бартон. — Всем очень хочется узнать, что там за история с купанием и ненавистью к стрижкам. Мне так вообще всегда было интересно, как это снайпер — и с длинными волосами.  
  
Суперсолдаты расположились за столом, сев, конечно, рядом. Стив взъерошил короткие волосы Баки и тот едва слышно мурлыкнул от удовольствия.  
  
— Бак, а расскажи, правда, — сказал Стив — Мне тоже интересно, а ты все отмахиваешься. Я-то помню, как ты в Бруклине чуть не каждую неделю бегал к цирюльнику и даже на войне умудрялся всегда ходить щеголем.  
  
— Ну ладно. Поскольку новенькие меня сегодня очень порадовали результатами тренировки, расскажу вам историю о Грязном Призраке.  
  
Баки прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в прошлое.  
  
— Когда я был у русских, еще при Советах, и речи не могло быть о неуставном виде. Там все стриглись очень коротко, а я был советским солдатом, так что меня правила тоже касались. Но годах в семидесятых советская Гидра наладила более открытые отношения с западными филиалами. Частенько приезжали гости с «загнивающего» Запада, возглавляла делегацию обычно какая-нибудь крупная шишка. Конечно же, меня демонстрировали как лучшее оружие. Сначала в бане отмокал, потом парикмахер приходил: намоют, набреют. Потом кто-то побывал, будучи в командировке, на конкурсе бодибилдеров, привез идею, что надо маслом специальным намазывать, чтоб мускулы выгоднее смотрелись. Хрен бы, конечно, я к себе мужика подпустил с такими процедурами, так что мной всегда молоденькие девушки занимались. Почти девочки. Я подсознательно знал, что таких крошек трогать нельзя, и все терпел. И вот в семьдесят пятом прибыла очередная делегация из Франции, а во главе мерзкий толстячок такой, с потными ладошками. После показательного боя он ко мне подошел и давай меня наглаживать, в прямом смысле, мышцы щупать, разве что в штаны не залез. Я ему на рефлексе и зарядил, хорошо что правой. Не убил, но челюсть сломал. Меня потом наказали, конечно.  
  
— Обнулили, да? — жалостливо спросила Ванда.  
  
— Нет, детка, что ты. Обнуляли меня только в самом начале, когда Зола главным был по моему проекту, а потом у русских появился врач и, как оказалось, сильный гипнотизер. Он мне без всяких обнулений мозги так прочистил, что я долгие годы искренне считал себя русским солдатом и коммунистом. Ко мне вообще относились бережно в Союзе, я был уникальным и очень дорогим оружием. Так что наказывали обычно элементарной голодовкой. Хотя больше для галочки, чем для эффекта. Вот когда Союз распался и в Гидре бардак начался, тогда специалистов многих кого убили, кто бежал, как раз на «загнивающий» Запад, мозги у русских ученых всегда ценились, вот тогда и начались обнуления, коды эти проклятые и прочая неприятная хрень, но не будем о грустном.  
  
Так вот, подобные выходки от глав «дружеских» делегаций повторялось еще пару раз. Меня норовили погладить, потискать, такое впечатление, что главами делегаций специально назначали старых развратников. Я, естественно, клал с прибором на наказание и бил в морду. Но потом придумал кое-что поинтереснее. Первый раз провернул это в восьмидесятом. Олимпиада, все дела, приперлась очень большая делегация. Я улучил момент и свалил в гараж, вымазался там машинным маслом, вывалялся в пылище и тихонько вернулся в свою комнату. Куратор мой тогдашний чуть инфаркт не получил, когда за мной пришел. А делать нечего, высокие чины ждут. Полковник Сватов, он тогда был начбазы, меня как увидел, чуть не поседел, но наплел всем что-то про новую маскировку и еще какую-то ересь. Результаты по стрельбе и рукопашке я показал идеальные, а подходить меня лапать желающих не было, от меня соляркой и еще какой только дрянью не несло.  
  
В следующий раз проверка года через пару лет была, мне опять красоту навели и поставили бойцов караулить, ну, парней жалко, я их аккуратненько отдыхать положил и во внутренний двор выбрался. Осень стояла, так я в самую большую лужу и залег. Красивы-ы-ы-й был, слов нет. В общем, ничего со мной поделать не могли, умник один предложил меня транками накачать, а Сватов ему затрещину выдал. «И что мы будем демонстрировать нашим гостям? Спящего красавца? Так я им тебя подложу, ты вон тоже смазливенький».  
  
Так и повелось, еще несколько раз я такое проворачивал, девчонки-то не виноваты, им задание дали навести марафет, я не мешал. Они потом фото сделают, отчет чтоб был, что задание выполнили. А потом развлекался по-всякому. Когда бардак начался, Карпов тоже меня демонстрировать кому-то собирался. Но, кретин, прислал мужиков меня мыть, стричь, значит. А я после обнуления, никого не помню. Ну я их озадачил маленько, кого насмерть, кого до лазарета. Больше не рисковали. Я, когда в себя приходил, сам ножом соскоблю с морды, что смогу, и волосы отхвачу слегка, не до модельных стрижек было. В конце девяностых меня американцам продали. Первый раз, когда из крио вывели, Пирса не было еще в начальниках. Был генерал Мэнсон. Он меня увидел, рожу скривил и приказ отдал в порядок привести, результат — три трупа, восемь покалечены. А миссия уже на следующий день. Так что мне тогда повезло, наказывать никто не рискнул. А уж когда я с двух километров цель снял, всем пофиг стало, как я выгляжу.  
  
— Ага, пока Пирс не явился, — сказал Брок. — Вот уж подложил он нам тогда свинью, в прямом и переносном смысле.  
  
— А-а-а, так вот ты про что. Да, было дело. Как раз двухтысячный год. Миллениум. Большая тусовка разного начальства. Решили меня продемонстрировать, мол, вот какое удачное приобретение. Пирс дело-то просматривал и возмутился, мол, как так? У русских как серебряный доллар сверкал, а тут бомж какой-то. Вот и дал задание меня, так сказать, подготовить. А там уже страшные истории ходили, что я как воду или ножницы увижу, тут же всех на части рву. А эти трое тогда молодые были, зеленые. Мэй так вообще девчонка совсем. Если б ума хватило одну ее ко мне отправить, я б не тронул, а эти долботрясы дюжиной явились. С ловчими сетями, — Баки заливисто захохотал.  
  
— Еще бы, мы с Броком даже втихаря жахнули для храбрости, — вставил Роллинз.  
  
— Вот и представьте: я в спортзале был, и тут заявляется эта гоп-команда. В руках сети, на лицах ужас.  
  
— Я бы прихватил кое-что посерьезнее, — заявил Брок, — но Пирс нам четко сказал: хоть одна царапина на Зимнем, и он нас сам по потолку размажет.  
  
— Я смотрю молча, думаю, что за новое упражнение. И тут, — Баки пощелкал пальцами, — Брок, как там его звали, светленький такой, компьютерный гений еще был по совместительству?  
  
— Хадсон, хороший паренек был. Перевелся потом в аналитический.  
  
— Точно, Хадсон. Смотрит на меня жалобно так и говорит: «Не убивай нас, Солдат». Я и говорю, мол задания ликвидировать группу сопровождения не было. И тут Роллинз, как самый смелый, решил на меня сеть набросить. Я подумал, наверное, тренировка такая, перехватил ее, разорвал. Жду. А они меня окружать начали, а я очень этого не люблю. Ну, и ушел в коридор, решил спросить у куратора, что за хрень творится.  
  
— Ага, ушел в коридор, — хихикнула Мэй. — Хадсону руку вывихнул, Джонсу лодыжку сломал, у Роллинза сострясение.  
  
— Я аккуратно. Открытых переломов не было. Иду, значит, я, а эти выскочили и за мной. «Лови его! Оттесняй к душевым!», что-то мне это напомнило. В общем, бегаю я быстро и план базы знал наизусть, но часа через два они меня подловили. На минус третьем уровне сделали бассейн. А в прошлый раз, когда меня будили, его там еще не было. Короче, в заплыв пошли всей командой. Брок меня шампунем поливает, Мэй пытается до волос добраться, я ни хрена не понимаю, чуть не утопил их всех. Потом, правда, сам всех выловил, связал и допросил. Самым умным оказался Брок, я потом и потребовал его себе куратором, когда Томпсона подстрелили на миссии. Он мне все рассказал и начал торговаться.  
  
— Дорого нам марафет Зимнего обошелся. Сейчас и не вспомню, сколько мы ему потом перетаскали эксклюзивных ножей, даже комплект саев и сюрикенов вытребовал, семейная ценность, между прочим, была у Китано. Мэй, бедняжка, из душевой помню вышла вся красная с во-о-о-т такими глазами.  
  
— Ой, чего там краснеть-то было, я ее и пальцем не тронул.  
  
— Барнс, мне двадцать два года было. Я тогда еще и мужиков-то голых не особо много видела, а уж такого агрегата и подавно.  
  
— Зато вам потом всем премию выписали.  
  
— Ага, выписали. По шее нам всем выписали, когда ты этому немцу запястье сломал.  
  
— Я честно терпел, пока он мне бока мял. Но когда он мне в штаны своими лапками полез, тут рефлекс сработал. В общем, после эпичной охоты на Грязного Призрака, которая через пару лет стараниями здесь присутствующим обросла жуткими и кровавыми подробностями, а количество трупов увеличивалось при каждом пересказе в геометрической прогрессии, меня больше не трогали. Все сам, все сам, бруском хозяйственного мыла, под ледяной водой.  
  
— Звери какие, — прошептала Ванда.  
  
— Барнс, хорош на жалость давить. Не слушай его, девочка. У него отдельная душевая была и даже с ванной. Он там по три часа отмокал. Еще и нос морщил, то ему пена не такая, то соль не та. Просто когда Пирс его рассмотрел, такого красивого, он долго брови хмурил. А потом, видимо, решил подробно изучить инструкции предшественника и понял, кто такой Зимний Солдат. И приказал ни в коем случае не стричь, не брить, и на миссии выходить только в маске.  
  
— Барнс, так я не понял. А чего ты так долго с волосами-то не расставался? — удивился Уилсон.  
  
— Всем дамочкам очень нравилось. Вон даже Романов любит повозиться с моими волосами. И вообще, это сексуально.  
  
— А сейчас чего постригся?  
  
— Чего-чего… Проспорил я.  
  
— Что за спор?  
  
Баки покраснел, а Стив загадочно улыбнулся.  
  
— Не ваше дело. Мы есть будем сегодня, или мне особо говорливых сожрать?  
  
— Роджерс, я тут разработал одну штуку для твоего Баки, — протянул Старк. — Ты меня просил, я сделал. Но мне очень интересно, что за спор.  
  
— Тони, ты гнусный шантажист. Но, если всем интересно — я расскажу.  
  
— Стив, не смей!  
  
— Так вот…  
  
Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
